Akatsuki ou comment survivre parmis eux
by Tite-Asashi
Summary: histoire tournant autour de l'Akatsuki, qui essaye tant bien que mal de recuperer assez bizarrement un bijuu voler...
1. Chapter 1

Fanfic Akatsuki

_Comment survivre parmis eux? !_

Epilogue :

Regardant souvent derrière elle et se prenant les pieds dans les hautes herbes. Elle courait parmis les arbres dans l'obscurité d'une nuit sans lune.

Elle était effrayée à l'idée que quelqu'un soit à sa poursuite.

Continuant à courir comme une forcenée malgré de multiples points de côtés, elle fut surprise par une chouette d'un blanc immaculé qui s'envola à son approche.

Tout a coup une explosion retentit. Beaucoup trop proche au goût de la jeune fille qui accéléra encore. Un rire se fit entendre.

Cette fois elle en était sûre, elle allait se faire rattraper !

**Chapitre 1 : Une drôle de façon de garder la vie sauve !**

« Hahaha, je t'ai enfin trouvé Asashi* ! Cela fait trop longtemps que tu m'échappe et puis cette fois Pain pourra me flatter pour mon exploit, hn ! »

Asashi_ (mesurant 1m60, des cheveux blonds foncés lisse et long les yeux bleu océan)_ se retourna et le fixa d'un regard flamboyant de cruauté.

Deidara ne put que ressentir un pincement au cœur devant un tel mépris vis à vis de lui. Mais ce qui l'étonna encore plus fut la cape de l'Akatsuki déchiré qu'elle portait encore.

«- Laisse-moi tranquille Deidara, gronda-t-elle, je n'ai plus rien a voir avec l'Akatsuki !

-Grosse erreur, nous avons encore beaucoup de choses a partager avec toi…y compris une nouvelle cape.

-Je ne crois pas…vois-tu si j'ai fui l'Akatsuki ce n'était pas que sur un coup de tête, car j'…

-Oui je sais, tu as réussi à t'accaparer d'un bijuu…Pain était très furieux de te voir disparaître du jour au lendemain surtout lorsque c'est moi qui était chargé de te surveiller !

-Hé bien j'espère que tu t'es pris une bonne raclée, répliqua t'elle dans un sourire machiavélique.

-Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point il a été odieux ! Il a même oser me priver de ma part de gâteau par jour et il m'a donné une grosse fessée. J'ai encore la marque de sa main…tu veux voir ??

-Hmm, non merci. Deidara, sincèrement, que me vaux l'honneur de ta visite ?

Car il me semble que si Pain aurait voulut récupérer mon bijuu il l'aurai fait depuis longtemps !

-Ha je vois que tu le connais bien, mais il a ses raisons et d'ailleurs si je suis ici c'est pour te présenter « l'arrangement » qu'il a prévu pour toi.

-Et il est de quel genre son arrangement ?

-C'est très simple, hn. Sois tu meures, sois tu accepte l'arrangement !

-J'aimerais que tu m'explique en détail, dit-elle en se rapprochant de Deidara.

-Bien…Il faut que tu donne naissance…et que ton petit contienne ton bijuu, hn !

-C'est possible sa au moins ?

-Peut être qu'oui, peut être que non…Et j'avais oublié. Pain veut à tout prix que le père soit un membre de l'Akatsuki !

-Quoi ? Tu te paie ma tête ?

-Non, pas du tout. Alors tu accepte ?

-Rholala ce n'est pas possible…mais quel con ce Pain.

-Asashi, lui susurra Deidara a l'oreille en se rapprochant dangereusement d'elle.

Tu accepte ? fit-il en lui posant sa main devant ses yeux. »

Ce geste avait suffit pour calmer Asashi et au plus grand contentement de Deidara elle répondit positivement par un hochement de tête.

« -Bien, je suis désolé mais je vais devoir t'endormir le temps du voyage.

-…

-Bon voyage. »

Apres avoir jeter un sort a Asashi Deidara activa son chakra et mis en pratique son art. Un immense oiseau d'un blanc immaculé se matérialisa devant lui. Il prit Asashi sous son bras droit et décolla avec grâce dans la nuit.

***Trois heures plus tard ***

L'oiseau blanc immaculé atterrit en haut d'une montagne, son passager en descendit avec une facilité déconcertante et entra dans une grotte non loin de l'endroit ou il avait atterrit.

Arrivé à l'intérieur de la grotte Deidara posa la personne qu'il tenait sous le bras a terre et la réveilla.

« -Que... ou suis-je ?

-Tais-toi où je te rendors !

-… »

Deidara effectua une suite de kanji qu'il traçait dans le vide avec le bout du doigt sur lequel il portait une bague. Asashi reconnu les kanji « Amour » « Gloire » « Beauté » .

Le fond de la grotte disparut et laissa place à un couloir étroit bordé de lampe a huile.

« -Maintenant lève toi et avance derrière moi.

-Ok Mister Amour Gloire & Beauté* !

-Et ça va hein ? ! Tu sais très bien que se n'est pas moi qui choisis le code des barrières de protection.

-Oui je sais mais celui-là était trop marrant et puis pour une fois que Pain a de l'humour ! »

Leur discutions pris fin a ces mots et il commencèrent à s'enfoncer dans le couloir…qui au bout d'une demi-heure paraissait interminable. Soudain Deidara s'exclama :

« Mince j'avais oublié le deuxième mot de passe ! »

Il se plaça droit comme un « i » au milieu du couloir, écarta un peu les jambes et tendis les bras de façon à former un « V » au-dessus de sa tête et commença à entonner :

« YMCA YMCA YMCA »

Une porte se dessina à leur droite dans le mur. Deidara attrapa la poignée et s'apprêta à la tourner quand il fut coupé par un rire sonore. Asashi était à genoux, les larmes aux yeux et tapant du poing par terre. Il attendit qu'elle calme son fou-rire et il repartirent. Deidara ordonnant à Asashi de passer devant. Elle ouvrit la porte qui donnait sur une pièce accueillante…enfin d'un certain point de vue parce que quand tous les membres de l'Akatsuki, a par Deidara, vous menacent avec une arme…on peut pas vraiment appeler sa "accueillant. »

« -Stop elle est avec moi en amie ! s'exclama Deidara en s'avançant dans la pièce. »

Alors ils rangèrent tous leur armes et se remirent à leurs occupations. La pièce était composé de trois canapés disposés en arc de cercle autour de la télévision, a l'autre bout de la pièce se trouvait une cuisine et au centre trônait une immense table.

Respectueusement Asashi se défit de sa cape d'Akatsuki pour montrer qu'elle était la par pure obligation. Mais apparemment aucun membre de l'organisation ne s'en formalisa. Deidara l'agrippa par la main et la fit s'avancer dans la pièce en disant :

« Salut quand même a tous, hn. Je vous ai ramener de la chair fraîche. »

Itachi, Kizame, Zetsu, Kakuzu, Hidan et Tobi levèrent la tête tous en même temps et Asashi dut supporter leurs regard avant que Tobi ne s'exclame :

«- Deidara-sempai deviens gâteux ? Cette chaire fraîche comme tu dis, on la connaît déjà ! Ou alors tu deviens bigleux ?

-Tobi tais-toi, hn !

-Asashi-san ! Deidara-sempai est très méchant avec moi s'écria Tobi se lançant au cou d'Asashi en ayant les larmes a l'œil.

-Apparemment aucun d'entre eux ne sont au courant de ma fuite ni de la raison pour laquelle je suis la, je me trompe Deidara ?

-Asashi-san? »

Deidara assena un regard noir a Asashi et elle eue droit aux regards interrogatif de la part de tous les autres membres de l'Akatsuki.

« Deidara, j'aimerai beaucoup savoir de quoi elle parle ! (Kizame)

-Oui explique-nous ! (Kakuzu)

-A moins que tu ne veuille finir découper en petits morceaux ? (hidan)

-_Et si tu n'as pas une bonne raison_ **je me ferais une joie de la bouffer** (Zetsu)

Deidara ne dit rien puis il commence à ouvrir la bouche pour leur raconter mais avant qu'il ne puisse le faire Asashi s'exclame :

« -Peuh ! Vous avez qu'a le demander à votre imbécile de chef ! »

Tout a coup la porte derrière elle s'ouvrit et une voix a vous glacer le sang résonna :

« Qui est un imbécile ? »

* * *

*Asashi veux dire Soleil*

*Amour Gloire et Beauté est une série très connue en France*

*YMCA est le titre d'une chanson disco des années 80.*

* * *

Dans le prochain chapitre les choses vont s'accélérer et l'arrangement va être mis en place !!

_**Ne ratez pas**_ :

« Tout a coup la porte explosa et Deidara entra dans la chambre en s'exclamant :

-Asashi couche avec moi ! »

_Enjoy & review_ !! **8D**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 :

Dans l'épisode précèdent :

Tout a coup la porte derrière elle s'ouvrit et une voix a vous glacer le sang résonna :

« Qui est un imbécile ?

Tiens Pain, comme on se retrouve ! »

Asashi s'immobilisa et des sueurs froides la parcoururent…Un grand silence s'en suivit puis Pain la dépassa au ralentit et alla ouvrir la porte a l'autre bout de la pièce. On entendit un bruit d'interrupteur et il claqua la porte derrière lui.

« Il est toujours autant de bonne humeur lui, honnêtement Konan je te plain annonçais-je à la nouvelle venue dans la pièce. »

Konan fit comme si de rien n'était et alla dignement et prestement s'asseoir sur le canapé en face de la télévision, a coté d'Itachi.

« Ha d'accord, je comprends mieux pourquoi j'ai réussi à partir aussi facilement. Konan arrête de me prendre pour la débutante que j'était il y a quelques mois !!!Et je ne risque pas de croire ton allusion a l'attirance que tu aurais pour Itachi, même si a mon avis cela ne le dérange pas dit-je en adressant un clin d'œil a Itachi. »

Konan et Itachi se levèrent en même temps du canapé et me regardèrent avec un air… énerver.

« -Et moi je ne me rappelais pas que tu avais autant une grande gueule chère Asashi… (Konan)

-…» (Itachi)

C'est à ce moment la que je me dis qu'il vaudrait mieux que je me la ferme la prochaine fois et aussi que je ferais mieux de fuir plutôt que d'affronter une Konan & un Itachi en colère.

A mon grand malheur je n'avais aucun endroit pour m'enfuir…Une idée me viens à l'esprit.

Je me retourne coure et saute dans les bras de Deidara en criant pour que l'on m'aide.

Celui-ci voyant les sharingan et des milliers de feuilles de papier commencer à s'agiter autour de nous préféra…prendre ses jambes a son coup. Il eut malheuresement la très très très mauvaises idées de se réfugier dans la chambre ou se trouvait Pain, qu'il percuta de plein fouet en éssélliant de rentrer et Pain de sortir.

« Aïe Aïe Aïe, je vais me faire trucider… »

Apres notre chute assez mouvementer nous nous retrouvons avec un Deidara passablement assommé et couché sur le dos a même le sol, moi assise de dos sur lui les jambes légèrement pliées et Pain a atterrit assis à califourchon sur moi me tenant par la taille et me soulevant légèrement pour ne pas, d'après lui, « que je le tue à trop m'appuyer sur lui de ma masse imposante ».J'ai faillit lui répondre qu'il pouvait se la mettre au c*l ma soient disant masse imposante mais je me suis retenue pour ne pas avoir encore plus d'ennuie. C'est aussi grâce ? a cause ? de mon silence que j'ai remarquer que l'on entendait juste une mouche voler autour de nous & que toute les personnes présentes dans la pièces nous fixait.

Et ce fut a ce moment la que je remarqua que notre position ressemblait étrangement a une situation…cochonne en trio.

Et mes craintes se confirmèrent quand je vu le regard agacé de Pain et que Tobi s'exclama :

« Pain-sama aime faire des cochonneries on dirait ? ! Et moi qui croyais que c'était un petit ange inoffensif… C'est impossible Pain-sama ne peux pas être comme sa !! C'est… c'est …le diable qui l'a tenté !! » et il s'en alla en essuyant la larme qui glissai de son œil.

C'est à ce moment que Deidara eu le mauvaise idée de se réveiller et d'avoir assisté à la petite scène de comédie de Tobi. Je le sentis se relever et poser lui aussi ses mains sur mes hanches en scandant à mon oreille :

« Tu vas finir par m'écraser…hn »

J'eu une énorme envie de meurtre a ce moment la, mais je me suis contenue sentant sa deuxième main se poser sur mon ventre et sa joue atterrir juste contre mon cou.

Pendant que je profitai de sa chaleur, il en profita pour fixer Pain de haut en bas un court instant et finir par esquisser un immense sourire qui me réveilla de ma transe en me léchant légèrement le cou au passage.

« Je sens gros comme un camion poubelle que Deidara va nous dire une conneries ! »

Et en effet il se décolla légèremet de moi pointa Pain du doigt et s'exclama :

« Ha, tu vois que les filles te font de l'effet !!! »

Uns silence de plomb régna sur la pièce et Pain se mit à dégager une aura qui était vraiment pas de bonne augure. Je me raidis et ne bougea plus d'un pouce mais Deidara n'est pas de cet avis et commence à légèrement bouger son bassin pour montrer son mécontentement. Centimètre pas centimètre je vais déposer ma main sur celle de Deidara qui s'immobilise et je le pince de toute mes forces. Mauvaise idée car il se met à crier sa douleur. Pain nous fixe maintenant d'un regard remplit de haine et cette fois Deidara a eu l'idée de ne plus bouger. Mais malgré tout il se replace à ses aises la joue sur mon épaule et une main sur mon ventre, ce qui me fait me crisper d'avantage. Décidément aujourd'hui je serais pas la seule a me faire tuer, Deidara aussi va y passer !

Apparemment Pain a récupérer ses capacités a bouger car il enlève ses mains de mes hanches et commence à se relever. Il nous tourne le dos et annonce d'une voix forte mais troubler :

« Deidara, priver de dessert pour au minimum UN MOIS !

Konan enferme Asashi immédiatement dans la chambre ! »

Konan s'exécute sans un mot .Elle fait sortir Deidara ,qui était rester béat de l'annonce de Pain, de la chambre qui va directement allez se blottir dans les bras grand ouvert de Tobi qui va lui susurrer à l'oreille :

« -Deidara-sempai, c'est horrible !!!Je te donnerais ma part de gâteau s'il le faut.

-Merci Tobi, hn. »

Konan ferme la porte derrière elle en me faisant une grimace au passage. J'entend le cliquetis des clés dans la porte mais, malheuresement, elle a aussi poser un sort de barrière sur la pièce.

Et malgré mes effort de réflexion pour essayer de trouver la clés en me mettant à chanter YMCA et a faire les kanji amour gloire beauté la barrière ne vacille pas d'un poil.

Mais la situation n'est pas si grave, je vais pouvoir contacter mon baka blond mangeur de ramen préférer pour lui dire ou je me trouve. Mais vu que le sort que je vais utiliser est puissant mieux vaux attendre la nuit pour que mon chakra ne se fassent pas trop remarquer…Ils penseront juste que j'ai gardé la vieille habitude de sécurité de l'Akatsuki !

Mais soudain je me rends compte que la pièce ne contient qu'une porte obstinément close et AUCUNE fenêtre…

« HAAAAAA ! Sortez moi de la tout de suite ! Vous l'avez fais exprès de m'enfermer ici ? !

Vous savez très bien que je suis claustrophobe !!! Par pitié sortez moi de la !

Je ferais tout ce que vous voudrez …JE FERAIS TOUT CE QUE VOUS VOUDREZ !! »

Tout a coup la porte de la chambre explosa et Deidara entra en s'exclamant :

« Asashi couche avec moi ! »

Pendant un instant, je resta immobile puis j'eu la grande envie de lui envoyer ma chaussure en pleine tête. Je commença a défaire ma chaussure quand Deidara me sauta au cou avec , apparemment, l'intention de m'embrasser. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse le faire je lui assena un violent coup de pied au torse qui le propulsa jusqu'à l'encadrement de la porte. Je me leva pour voire si je ne lui avait pas trop fait de mal, mais avant même que j'arrive a sa hauteur il leva la tête et me jeta un regard blessé qui me fit me sentir extrêmement mal. Il se leva et quitta la base secrète…sous le regard de tous.

« Asashi retourne te coucher pendant que je leur explique ta présence parmi nous. » (Pain)

Je n'eu pas a bouger, et de toute façon même si je l'aurais voulut je n'aurais pas pu…j'était paralysé. Le regard que m'avait lancé Deidara était vraiment trop cruel.

***Quelques temps plus tard***

Il était assez tard, je me mis a concentrer du chakra dans mes mains en pensant simultanément aux mots « baka » « hokage » et « ramen ».Il me fallut 5 minutes pour qu'une image m'apparaisse. Malgré l'obscurité de la pièce que je voyait a travers mon écran de chakra, j'aperçus une silhouette se rapprochant. Ce ne fut que quand j'aperçus en détails le visage de celle-ci que je parla :

« Bonjour Naruto ! »

L'interpeller sursauta en entendant ma voix et sursauta une seconde fois quand il vit a qui il avait a faire.

« -Asashi, quel bonne surprise !

-Tu as l'air très heureux de me revoir, dis-je sentant de l'amertume dans sa voix.

-Explique moi , qui serais heureux de revoir l'assassin de son meilleur ami* ??

-…

-Tu n'as donc aucune reproche vis a vis de la mort que tu lui a donné ?

-Si, malheuresement se fut aussi dur pour moi…je regrette toujours amèrement tout les actes que j'ai effectuer lors de ma période dans l'Akatsuki.

-Et tu crois que je vais croire que tu as quitter l'Akatsuki alors que tu es encore en vie ?!

Et je n'aime pas du tout le fait que tu ai essayer de changer de conversation !

-Je vois que le fait de devenir Hokage t'a amélioré ton intelligence…Et de toute façon Naruto tu sais aussi bien que moi que Sasuke était irrécupérable !!

-C'EST FAUX

-Naruto ouvre les yeux, il te haïssait autant que son frère !

Il ne pouvait plus redevenir celui qu'il était.

-CA SUFFIT,tais toi …je ne veux plus rien entendre de ta part.

-Je t'ai contacté pour te dire que je connaissais le moyen de te sauver si jamais tu te faisait capturer pas l'Akatsuki. Il suffit de … »

A ce moment la Itachi pénétra dans la pièce, alerté par mon flux de chakra.

Naruto vis Itachi.

Itachi vis Naruto.

Ils s'observèrent en silence puis Itachi avec une lenteur inimaginable activa ses charingans et coupa la connexion.

« Qu'essayez-tu de faire ? »

La vois d'Itachi coupa le silence qui s'était installé.

«- J'essayais de tuer le Hokage figure toi ! Et si tu ne m'avait pas coupé je l'aur…

-Le mensonge ne marche pas avec moi.

-…

-Va te recoucher.

-Tu vas en parler a Pain ?

-…

-Itachi !?

je t'en supplie ne lui en parle pas !

-… »

Il ferma la porte derrière lui et l'obscurité de la pièce m'endormis immédiatement, comme si l'on m'avait jeter un sort.

Le lendemain se fut Pain qui me trouve endormis a la même place que la veille et ce fus aussi son visage que je vus en me réveillant. Je lui bailla a la tête sans me gêner le moins du monde.

« Alors Asashi, tu essaye de contacter nos ennemis ?

-Foutu Itachi !

-Oui tu peux le dire… »

Il alla fermer la porte et se retourna vers moi

« -Savais-tu que d'être chef avait des avantages mais aussi des désavantages ?

-Oui sûrement, mais pourquoi tu parle de sa ?

-Car les autres membres de l'Akatsuki ont décider que c'est moi qui devrai essayer de te faire enfanter en premier.

-Haaaa.

-Donc Asashi, nous allons devoir faire l'amour …

Dans le prochain chapitre un lemon…ou plutôt le début (gniark gniark gniark)

Ne ratez pas :

« Il ouvrit les yeux, vis mon visage rougissant, poussa un soupir, m'embrassa passionnément, m'écarta les jambes, prononça un « Désolé » et me pénétra. »

*Pour comprendre comment Sasuke est mort…il faudra se reporter a la fic : « Akatsuki, le commencement » que je posterais … a la fin de cette histoire.

Enjoy & Review ! 8D


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 :

Dans le chapitre précèdent :

« -Donc Asashi, nous allons devoir faire l'amour … »

« -Mais je ne…

-Ne résiste pas s'il te plait c'est déjà assez difficile pour moi

-…

-Tu me promets que tu ne te débattras pas ?

-…Oui

-Et tu feras pareille avec les autres membres ?

-Mais …tout le monde va me passe dessus ?

-Oui tout le monde

-J'ai l'impression d'être une traînée…

-Pour le moment je suis autant d'accord que toi pour dire que c'est le cas

-??

-Donc comme tu le sais, tous les membres vont te passer dessus et cela en 18 jours, juste avant l'arrivé de tes prochaines règles.

-Comment tu sais sa toi ??

-Je le sais c'est tout ! Je peux finir de t'expliquer ou tu n'en as rien a faire ? !

-Continu.

-Donc chaque personne a deux jours chacune pour te faire l'amour au moins une fois et tu as un intervalle d'un jour entre chaque personne.

-Au moins une fois ? Tu leur as dit sa ?

-Oui, et si c'est ce que tu veux entendre a mon avis certaines personne le feront plusieurs fois avec toi.

-… »

Des larmes de colère et de douleur commencèrent à pointer dans mes yeux. Voyant sa, Pain s'approcha de moi et me fit me blottir dans ses bras ; Il se balançait légèrement en un mouvement apaisant et en me chuchotant des mots réconfortants.

Quand il sentit que je m'étais calmé, il se décolla légèrement de moi et commença à me déposer des baiser papillon sur le front, le nez, les lèvres, le cou ; puis il remonta jusqu'à hauteur de mon lobe d'oreille qu'il commença à mordiller pendant que l'une de ses mains était occupée à me procurer des caresses sur le ventre tandis que l'autre me relevait lentement mon T-shirt.

Je restais inerte ne sachant que faire. Devais-je participer, ou me laisser faire ?

Un coup de langue bien placé sur mon cou me remis les esprits en place. Quand on me force a faire l'amour avec de nombreuses personnes, autant en profiter que de regretter d'être la en se laissant faire.

Pain m'avait maintenant retirer mon T-shirt et commença à m'allonger sur le dos. Il recommença à me prodiguer des baisers papillon qui cette fois se déposait de partout sur mon ventre et juste au-dessus du commencement de mes seins. Je me cambra en un soupir de bienfaisance. Il profita de ma cambrure pour me dégrafer mon soutient gorge mais il me le laissa en place, il était comme pétrifié…

Je profita de son moment d'inattention pour lui retirer sa cape d'Akatsuki. A mon grand étonnement il n'avait pas le T-shirt en résille de l'Akatsuki dessous, ce qui me permis de lui caresser le ventre et de sentir ses abdos…qui était très bien dessiner.

C'est à ce moment la que je pensa que Konan avait vraiment de la chance, d'avoir un amant si musclés et pas mal beau.

Je m'immobilisa. Konan était elle au courant du plan « baise » qui se déroulait dans la chambre en ce moment même.

Je sortis des mes pensées en entendant un bruit de braguette qui s'ouvrait. Je regarda Pain avec des yeux apeurés et me releva en position assise sur le lit, ce qui fit se reculer Pain qui me regarder d'un œil interrogateur. Ce mouvement fit a la fois tomber mon soutient-gorge qui n'était plus accroché.

J'attrapa la première chose qui me passait sous la main pour cacher ma nudité…ou autrement dit, je cacha mes seins avec mes mains. Puis je tourna le dos a Pain, ne voulant en aucun cas voir son entrejambe ou même son boxer. Il s'approcha de moi et se colla a mon dos, posa ses mains sur les miennes voulant les retirer. Il me susurra mon prénom a l'oreille en me rappelant au passage que j'avais promis de me laisser faire. Je leva la tête en arrière, de façon à voir son visage. Grosse erreur car il m'embrassa a pleine bouche ne me laissant pas le temps de parler. Mais je me rendis vite compte qu'il m'avait embrasser pour faire de la télépathie.

« Asashi surtout ne parle pas a voix haute, Zetsu est derrière la porte, il surveille ce que nous faisons. Si tu veux me parler articule les mots sans voix, je te répondrais ensuite en t'embrassant »

Bon j'admets que c'est un peu bizarre comme technique de communication. Mais je préfère ne rien dire et mettre fin au baiser en un dernier langoureux coup de langue.

Comme Pain l'avait dit, je me mis a articuler ce que je voulais lui dire.

« Je ne veux pas faire sa alors que tu es en couple avec Konan. La savoir derrière la porte alors que l'on va faire…sa… me répugne. »

Il se met a me fixer avec des yeux étonnés puis m'embrasse sans pour autant commencer la communication tout de suite. Il m'embrasse a pleine bouche de manière affectueuse et reconnaissante, et alors que je commence a me perdre dans le baiser j'entends sa vois en écho dans ma tête.

« Merci, merci beaucoup de me comprendre. Sauf qu'il y a un hic ! Comme je te l'ai dit Zetsu nous surveille il a une capacité un peu comme le byakugan ce qui fait qu'il peut nous voir et très nettement…alors même si l'on est posé l'un sur l'autre il verra que nous ne l'avons pas fait. Il va falloir être vraiment dans un moment intime même si l'on ne le fait pas pour de vrai. »

Il arrête le baiser et pendant que j'assimile les informations dites et je prononce à voix haute sans le vouloir :

« On se place comment ? »

Cette phrase fit apparaître des rougeurs sur les joues de Pain, et me fit esquisser un sourire.

« Comme tout a l'heure »

Il m'embrassa une troisième fois et je ne put m 'empêcher de penser que pour un homme qui ne voulais rien faire avec moi…m'embrasser et me caresser c'était quand même beaucoup.

« Je t'ai entendu tu sais…apparemment la télépathie marche dans les deux sens quand on s'embrasse. J'ai une bonne nouvelle pour toi, il va falloir que l'on se déshabille complètement car autrement Zetsu n'y croira jamais. »

Cette fois se fut à moi de piquer un fard.

De l'autre côté de la porte il n'y avait pas que Zetsu qui suivait leur scène de ménage. Car tous les membres sauf Deidara et Konan écoutaient Zetsu raconter ce qui se passait à l'intérieur de la chambre.

«_ Il ne sont vraiment pas drôle_,** ils en sont toujours aux préliminaires**. _Et il s'embrasse_ **encore et encore.**

_Ha sa y est_, **ils commencent ! »**

En effet au mot de Zetsu je m'étais replacer face à Pain. Il avait recommencé à me caresser et m'embrassant par moment quand il voulait me donner des directives. Il me fit une nouvelle fois m'allonger sur le dos. Il s'avança, le rouge aux joues, pour se mettre à quatre pattes au-dessus de moi. Ayant retiré son pantalon, il ne lui restait que son boxer noir avec des nuages rouges*. Il m'embrassa une dernière fois et se pencha sur moi me caressant de ses deux mains. Toute les sensations qu'il me faisait ressentir était renversante. Ma respiration s'accéléra quand il commença à descendre ses mains sous l'élastique de mon boxer. C'est a ce moment que j'enleva mes mains de ma poitrine et que je les plaça dans ses cheveux pour ensuite lui prendre le visage et l'embrasser

« Ne matte pas trop s'il te plait, sa me gène »

Je me sentit totalement bête de lui avoir dit sa, mais j'étais sincère. Il continua de m'enlever mon boxer mais sans s'arrêter de fixer mon visage. Nous continuâmes a nous observer les yeux dans les yeux après qu'il m'a retiré mon boxer. Et il recommença à me caresser s'amusant a tracer des cercles autour de mes seins découverts sans les toucher, s'amusant de mes réactions lorsqu'il touchait un point sensible. Puis lentement il recommença a m'attribuer des baisers dans le cou jusqu'à s'arrêter a un endroit ou la peau était sensible et y apposa un sucon. De mon côté je faisais divaguer mes mains dans son dos et dans ses cheveux, sa peau étant trop loin pour que je puisse y déposer des baisers. Tout d'un coup Pain me releva la tête brutalement et m'embrassa

« Désolé pour la brutalité…mais si je continuais a embrasser ton corps si près de tes seins sans pouvoir les toucher, j'aurais perdu la tête.

-Ne te retiens surtout pas cela pourrai dégénérer…Je t'autorise a me toucher de partout… »

Le baiser finit, il m'adressa un regard de gratitude et apposa ses deux mains sur mes seins et commença a les palper. Puis il saisit mes tétons et les pinça légèrement avec ses doigts. Il parcourait mon ventre avec sa langue partant du nombril jusqu'à la base des seins, il recommença plusieurs fois et au lieu de redescendre il me lécha les seins avec avidité. Remonta a mon visage me mordis le lobe de l'oreille et se coucha sur moi. J'eu la fausse surprise de sentir son membre dur contre ma cuisse. Il continua a parcourir mon corps avec ses mains avant de commencer a se déhancher, son sexe frottant contre ma cuisse et mon bas ventre. C'était un sensation délicieuse qui me fit haleter. Il se déhanchait, se déhanchais et se déhanchais encore contre moi. Nous avions tous les deux la respiration saccadée. Sentir son corps bouillant contre le mien me faisait perdre la tête. J'en voulais plus…J'eu l'audace de poser mes deux mains sur ses fesses bien musclées et rebondis pour les pétrir. Un coup de rein plus tard et un gémissement m'échappa. Pain vit mon visage rougissant poussa un soupir m'embrassa avec passion m'écarta les jambes prononça un « Pardon » et me pénétra.

*hé oui tout les membres de l'Akatsuki ont un boxer ou un caleçon noir avec des nuages rouges !!

Dans le prochain chapitre :

« Il releva en partie son masque, dévoilant pour la première fois une partie de son visage et embrassa Deidara. »

Envoy & Review 8D


	4. Chapter 4

Derrière la porte Zetsu continuait ses explications :

« -_Ho ! Pain prend l'initiative_, **il vient de lui écarter encore plus les jambes.**

_Et puis son déhanchement est_ **beaucoup plus violent.**

_Je me demande si c'est parce qu'il va bientôt jouir_ **ou parce qu'il est énerver de baiser avec elle. »**

Tout les autres restèrent perplexes.

«- Va savoir (Tobi)

-En tout cas j'ai hâte de me faire cette petite ! Elle va découvrir le plaisir de faire l'amour avec un adepte de Janshin (Hidan)

-Et puis y'a pas besoin de donner des sous pour se vider…(Kakuzu)

-En tout cas moi sa me branche pas trop de passer après vous tous…

Et toi t'en pense quoi Itachi ? (Kizame)

-… »

Konan dans son fauteuil commençais sérieusement a s'énerver elle se leva et cria :

« -MAIS VOS GEULES MERDE ! Vous vous entendez parler d'elle ? On dirait que vous parler d'une prostitué en solde ! Je vous trouve nuls !

-Konan-sama, excuse-moi !! (Tobi)

-Mouai pardon (Kizame, Hidan, Kakuzu)

-Et maintenant arrêtez de matter ! En plus je suis sur que si on vous avait mis en homme a la place d'Asashi vous l'auriez quand même …enfin voilà quoi

-A condition que le ga soit mignon moi sa me va…(Hidan)

-Et qu'il ai les cheveux longs (Kizame)

-Et un visage qui ressemble à celui d'une fille(Kakuzu)

-Nous sa nous va ! (les trois en même temps)

-Et c'est bien sa le pire (Konan)

-MAIS…la description que vous avez faites, ressemble énormément a Deidara-sempai !!!

-Tiens oui c'est vrai …dirent-ils en s'approchant de Deidara.

-NOON n'approcher pas Deidara-sempai, il est tout pour moi. Pas vrai Deidara-sempai ???

-…(Deidara)

-Tiens vous voyez !! (Tobi)

-Mais il n'a rien dit…(les trois autres)

-Justement, c'est qu'il est d'accord…Regardez (Tobi) »

Tobi s'approcha de Deidara mis ses mains sur ses épaules et s'assis a califourchon sur lui. Deidara était exaspéré, il se tenait l'arrête du nez avec deux doigts signe de grande exaspérante.

Il leva la tête vers Tobi et s'exclama :

« Tobi, mais que crois t… »

Il releva en partie son masque, dévoilant pour la première fois une partie de son visage et embrassa Deidara. Celui-ci fut choquer quand il sentit les lèvres de Tobi sur les siennes. Mais c'était malgré tout un contact agréable. Il s'étonna lui-même de ne pas repousser Tobi qui commençait à être long et a même entre fermer les yeux. Ils furent coupé par Konan qui se posai des questions :

« Mais…Deidara je croyais justement que tu aimais Asashi et que c'était pour sa que tu n'étais pas allez matter en écoutant Zetsu !! »

Il ne répondit pas. Tobi remis son masque en place et prit la parole:

« Ha ! Sa me fait penser que je voulais demander à Pain-sama de faire une nouvelle chambre. Pour que moi et Deidara-sempai puissions profiter de long moment d'intimité. »

Deidara étant rester jusque la stoïque, des rougeurs apparurent sur ses joues.

« -Tobi, on pourrait très bien le faire sur le canapé si on le voulait…hn ?

-Hooo c'est une exelente idée Deidara-sempai !! Mais cela impliquerais de le faire en public. Et je suis un peu timide…quand des gens nous espionnent, sa serait dommage que tu loupe des choses formidables juste à cause d'un voyeur non ?

-Sûrement, hn !

-Mais bon c'est sur qu'en attendant on peut toujours le faire ici !! Et maintenant !! »

A ces mots il se jeta sur Deidara le fit basculer en arrière, releva son masque et embrassa Deidara.

Tous les autres eurent la bonne idée de quitter la pièce. Sauf Zetsu qui observais toujours mais en s'étant calé dans le mur.

Quelques seconde plus tard Tobi mit fin au baiser.

« Tu me dois une fière chandelle Deidara-sempai !

-Hù ? fit-il étonner.

-Ba je t'ai éviter des questions gênantes sur Asashi voyons…

-Ha…hm, merci

-Et donc en compensation je voudrais des TONNES de bonbons en forme d'étoile et aussi un GROS CALIN !! »

A ces mots il se jeta sur Deidara l'enserrant dans ses brase au point de lui couper la respiration.

Ce fut à ce moment la que Zetsu disparu dans le sol, les laissant seul.

Quelques minutes de silence suivirent, coupé brusquement par Tobi qui d'une voix non reconnaissable avait commencé à parler.

« Tu m'explique ce que tu lui trouve à Asashi pour avoir une tête si blessé. »

Apparemment ce changement de voix signifiait qu'il était on ne peut plus sérieux.

« Tiens, depuis quand tu es aussi sérieux toi ?

-Depuis plus longtemps que tu ne le pense…

-Hn…

-Surtout depuis que je suis devenu le leader de l'Akatsuki.

-Pardon ? Toi, le leader de l'Akatsuki ?

-Hé oui malheuresement pour toi…Tu devras exécuter tous les ordres que je te donnerais ! N'est-ce pas merveilleux ?

-Heu… oui, peut être

-Donc maintenant j'aimerais que tu me fasses un beau sourire car, vu mon excellente gentillesse, j'ai décidé de te faire passer en deuxième pour l'opération « Un bébé a Asashi » à ma place…Alors heureux ? »

Deidara était rester bloqué…sa bouche ouverte de quelques centimètre par étonnement. Au même moment la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sur Pain en boxer, l'air tout a fait naturel avec son T-shirt et pantalon à la main. Il s'arrêta brusquement quand il aperçut deux visages étonné qui le fixait

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez la ??

-Hoo ! Pain-sama, alors tu l'as vraiment fait? Je croyais pourtant que tu étais avec Konan ? Mais apparemment elle ne doit pas te suffire !?

-Tobi, tais-toi, gronda Pain se crispant, je sais très bien que j'ai fait une conneries, mais c'est pas la peine de me le rappeler !

-Hoo…donc tu l'as vraiment fait ! Pain-sama n'est pas vraiment futé !

-Tobi, tu commence sérieusement a m'énerver ! »

Tobi se leva s'approcha de Pain le visage vers le sol et prononça d'une ois horriblement froide et lointaine

« Et tu crois que toi, petit pion de l'organisation, que tu ne m'énerve pas a avoir peut être gâcher mon plan !! Tsss, mais que tu es ridicule…J'espère que tu te rappelle que je peux te tuer à tout moment ?

-Oui, je m'en rappelle chuchota Pain les dents serrés.

-Bien, ceci termine notre discussion, tu ferais mieux d'aller te laver, les autres ne vont pas tarder !

-Mmh, ok. »

Deidara, étonné par la conversation qui venait d'avoir lieu sous ses yeux n'en revenait pas…

Il sortis de ses réflexions lorsque la porte de la salle de bain claqua sous la mauvaise humeur de Pain. Décidément, il ne comprenait plus rien.

Tobi revint s'asseoir à ses côtés, l'air boudeur. Deidara fixa Tobi quelques secondes mais fut interrompu par l'arrivé d'Hidan mort de rire et de Kakuzu qui avait l'air plus énerver que mort de rire.

« Décidément, il va falloir donner une récompense spéciale a Pain ! Hahahaha…parce que voir Kakuzu faire la vahiné pour renter c'était vraiment trop marrant !

-C'est vrai, sa m'énerve même défois car il fait des blagues plus marrantes que moi, je trouve sa vexant, fit Tobi prenant une tête encore plus vexée qu'il ne l'avait déjà. »

Tobi se pencha sur Deidara et lui chuchota à l'oreille :

« Tu ferrais bien d'aller voir Asashi, pour lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle de tout à l'heure !! »

Juste après Hidan et Kakuzu virent un Deidara passablement crispé avec les joues rougissantes qui partait en direction de la chambre. Ils se retournèrent tous deux vers Tobi d'un regard interrogateur lorsque Deidara disparut dans la chambre, refermant la porte derrière lui.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5 : Souvenir**

Dans le chapitre précèdent :

_«Deidara disparut dans la chambre, refermant la porte derrière lui. »_

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Deidara avait les joues teintés de rouges lorsqu'il pénétra dans la pièce. Il imaginait ce qu'il s'était passé quelques instant plus tôt entre Pain et Asashi. Un sentiment de jalousie s'empara de son cœur, mais il le fit vite disparaître.

Pain avait pensé à rajouter une fenêtre dans la chambre. Les rayons du soleil illuminaient la pièce d'une douce lueur orangée.

Deidara fini par observer le lit ou se trouvait Asashi. Elle était assise, les jambes repliées contre son torse, ses bras étaient croisées sur ses genoux et sa tête reposait sur ses bras. Ses cheveux blonds qui cascadaient jusqu'à ses pieds contrastaient avec le blanc des draps.

Sentant la présence de Deidara, elle releva la tête. Ils se dévisagèrent en silence.

Deidara était troublé…Asashi aussi.

« Tu m'as fait peur Dei, j'ai cru que c'était Pain. Que me vaux l'honneur de ta visite cette fois ci ? »

Deidara déglutit, mal à l'aise. Avait-il déjà vu Asashi avec un air aussi fatigué auparavant ? Certainement pas, le pire était le ton de sa voix. Un peu cassé et murmurer au plus bas.

Cela lui faisait penser a une personne mourante…

« Asashi, tu es sûre que sa va ? Tu as l'air d'être malade !

-Mais non, tout vas bien

-… Asashi tu sais très bien que tu peux compter sur moi !

Je ne suis pas pour ce qu'ils te font et ce que je te propose n'est qu'une maigre compensation comparer au mal que tu vas subir mais je t'en supplie ne me ment pas, tu peux te soulager en me parlant…je suis prêt a t'écouter !

Et surtout je ne veux plus qu'avec moi tu fausse tes sourires…Je hais sa !! »

Elle n'en revenait pas, Deidara la suppliait d'être heureuse ? C'était bien la première fois que quelqu'un lui montrait une marque d'affection aussi flagrante. N'en pouvant plus, ses larmes se mirent à couler, silencieuse, sur ses joues. Deidara voyant cela l'attrapa et la serra dans ses bras. Elle se surprit à se réfugier encore plus dans les bras de Deidara, comme s'il pouvait lui faire oublier tous ses problèmes. Elle se surprit aussi lorsqu'elle lui glissa un « merci » discret en se blottissant encore plus contre lui.

Mais pour quelle raison, alors qu'on lui avait dit que l'amour ne menait nul part et que c'était un chemin dangereux remplit de souffrance, était-il tombé amoureux ?

Cette raison se trouvait blottit dans ses bras. Malgré les chemins obscurs qui lui était promis…il avait sut en tirer du bonheur et rien au monde ne pouvait avoir de dessin plus obscur que l'avenir incertain de l'Akatsuki.

Il aimait tout chez elle, et ne se privait pas de ce le répéter en boucle. Profitant encore une fois de la situation, il passa sa main dans les cheveux d'Asashi et la détailla du regard.

Ses sanglots s'étaient arrêtés et il décida qu'il était temps qu'il la laisse.

« Asashi, il faut que tu bouge…je commence à avoir des fourmis partout. »

Sans rien dire elle se releva, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Asashi s'éloigna encore allant s'adosser contre le mur.

La situation était presque parfaite pour Deidara, il décida de se lancer.

« J'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle à t'annoncer. Je commence par laquelle ?

-La mauvaise

-Bien…donc pour le moment je n'ai pas encore réussi à convaincre Pain pour qu'il arrête l'expérience pour récupérer ton bijuu.

-…et la bonne ?

-Je suis le prochain. »

Deidara la fixait dans les yeux voulant essayer de décoder ses sentiments. Ce qui était sur c'est qu'elle avait compris l'allusion. Asashi soutenait son regard, un peu apeuré.

« Mais je n'ai pas l'intention de te toucher… »

Dans ses yeux un grand bonheur se reflétait, soulagés elle baissa la tête. Le bruissement des draps lui fit relever la tête et elle se retrouva face à face avec Itachi.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent de terreur. La dernière fois qu'elle était rester seule avec lui elle avait faillit y laisser sa peau. Elle se recula doucement mais se rendit vite compte qu'elle était coincée entre le mur et Itachi. Ne se démontant pas elle lui fit face et le fixa dans les yeux, seul endroit ou, défois, ses sentiments lui échappait.

Elle fut prise de court lorsqu'elle remarqua que les charingans qui régnaient dans ses yeux habituellement avec leur lueur inquiétante avait disparut laissant place à des yeux captivant couleur onyx.

Asashi tempêta intérieurement contre Deidara. Mais ou était-il donc passé ?

Une lueur d'amusement traversa les yeux du brun en face d'elle, ce qui l'inquiéta légèrement lui faisant froncer les sourcils.

Le brun activa ses charingans. Asashi se refroidit et n'osa plus bouger face à cette menace.

Un tour de genjutsu plus tard et elle se retrouva plonger dans un monde aux teintes rougies.

Elle savait qu'elle était dans un monde crée par Itachi pour être déjà aller dans l'un d'eux.

Mais cette fois c'était différent…Elle n'était pas attachée à une croix pour qu'on la fasse souffrir.

Cette fois elle était en haut d'une colline, au pied d'un vieux chêne. Autour d'elle, un paysage tout à fait normal se dressait. Une rivière rouge coulait au bas de la colline, l'herbe rouge ondoyait au grès du vent, les nuages rouges avançaient paresseusement dans le ciel. Seul elle, habiller d'une robe blanche, ressortait dans le paysage.

Mais pourquoi Itachi l'avait-elle amené ici ?

Un rire discret d'enfant résonna au-dessus d'elle. Levant la tête elle découvrit un enfant avec un masque de chat qui l'observait, ses pieds se balançant dans le vide. L'enfant sauta de sa branche, tombant au ralentit. Comme hypnotisé, elle regarda l'enfant atterrir une trentaine de mètres plus loin puis commencer à courir en descendant la colline en direction de la rivière jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse en fumée.

« C'est pas vrai ! »

Elle commença à descendre la colline ses pieds nus foulant l'herbe mouillée, elle accéléra ses cheveux flottant sous la légère brise. Quand elle arriva à l'endroit ou l'enfant avait disparus, elle s'immobilisa et observa autour d'elle, essayant de retrouvé le gamin.

Un bruit d'éclaboussure la fit se retourner vivement vers la rivière. Le gamin était la, assis dans l'herbe, jetant des pierres dans l'eau rouge depuis la rive opposée à la sienne.

Elle s'approcha doucement puis s'accroupit en le fixant. Le masque se releva vers elle, la regardant. Dans les fentes des yeux du masque une lueur inquiétante se fit voir. Un coup de vent plus violent que les autres fit voler les cheveux d'Asashi apportant leurs extrémités non loin de l'enfant qui en attrapa une mèche et disparut.

Le paysage changea et Asashi se retrouva au beau milieu d'un terrain dévasté, recouvert de corps de personne morte.

Asashi avait atterrit au milieu d'une guerre ninja. Elle avait malheureusement déjà participé à l'une de ces grandes guerres et elle en gardait un souvenir amer.

Elle entendit des armes s'entrechoquer non loin d'elle. Un groupe d'une dizaine d'individus s'affrontait, neuf personnes avec le bandeau d'Iwa contre une seule dont Asashi ne voyait que le dos et qui leur tenait difficilement tête. Elle observa quelques minutes le combat. Soudain l'homme de dos sauta au-dessus de ses ennemis et utilisa une technique Katon.

Décidément cette personne était assez forte. Elle l'interpella, il se retourna vers elle et tous deux se figèrent d'étonnement.

Un homme au masque de chat fixait Asashi.

Derrière l'homme un nouvel assaillant les ayant repérés apparut et lança un jet de kunai en direction du « chat » .

« Bouge de là ! » Prévint Asashi.

Mais la personne masquée ne bougeait pas, continuant à la fixer. Alors Asashi s'élança et mis son corps entre les kunai et l'homme masqué. Elle gémit de douleur. De nombreux kunai s'était plantés dans son corps. Sa robe blanche se teinta à son tour de rouge, assortis au paysage sanglant qui les entourait. L'obscurité l'entoura peu à peu. La séparant de l'homme masqué qu'elle avait sauvé.

Une voix lointaine lui parvint.

« Tu m'as sauvé la vie il y a longtemps de cela…Je t'en suis reconnaissant ! »

Asashi se réveillait doucement, les rayons du soleil lui réchauffant la peau. Elle ouvrit les yeux, se releva son corps engourdit la fit gémir de douleur. Devant elle se tenait Itachi assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre, regardant à l'extérieur l'air …triste.

Sa voix en un murmure très doux commença à me parler

« Alors tu t'en souviens mieux maintenant ?

-C'était toi, la personne avec le masque de chat ?

-Hm…

-Mais…Je t'ai sauvé la vie ?

-Oui «

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Itachi se redressa et repris son air normal. La porte s'ouvrit laissant voir la tête de Tobi qui scrutait la pièce.

Il entra entièrement en s'exclamant :

« Ouf, je suis content de ne pas arriver au beau milieu d'une scène de ménage ! Le repas est servi, venez vite !

Et en plus c'est moi qui ai cuisiné ! »

Et Tobi quitta la pièce avec un clin d'œil pour Asashi. Il était suivi de près par Itachi.

Asashi ne sortit pas de la chambre mais se réinstalla en position couchée dans le lit, regardant au loin comme Itachi auparavant. Pensant à tout ce qu'elle avait appris ses dernières secondes passées dans le monde d'Itachi.

**

* * *

**

Voilà un nouveau chapitre en ligne...

Je suis vraiment désolé du retard mais j'ai eu une flemme inouie pour l'écriture ces derniers temps.

Ne vous attendez donc pas a avoir des chapitres a un rythme régulier.

Voilà …

**Enjoy & Reviews 8D**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Chapitre 6 : Le traître_**

_Dans le chapitre précèdent :_

_«Asashi pensait à tout ce qu'elle avait appris ses dernières secondes passées dans le monde d'Itachi. »_

* * *

Quelques secondes plus tard, Tobi rentra silencieusement dans la pièce et observa Asashi quelques seconde.

« Alors Asashi-san tu ne viens pas manger ?

-Ha ! Si j'arrive …mais tu ne serais pas ou sont mes habits par hasard ?

-QUOI ? Tu es en train de dire que tu me soupçonne d'avoir voler tes vêtements tous rapiécés !!

-Ba oui

-C'est méchant Asashi-san…cette preuve de non-confiance en moi de ta part resteras à jamais gravé dans mon cœur et le détruira à petit fe….

-Bon merci Tobi mais tu pourrais me les redonner s'il te plait !

-Heuuuu …Je ne sais pas

-Tobii…, prononca t'elle lui lança un regard de tueuse

-Bon d'accord …mais eu lieu de te redonner tes anciens vieux vêtement j'aimerais beaucoup beaucoup t'en redonner de nouveau tout propre !!

-Si ce n'est pas un piège je veux bien !

-COOOLL ! Merci beaucoup Asashi-san …tu vas voir je vais faire très vite ! »

Il pointa sa main droite vers Asashi et elle ressentie des sensations de toute part sur son corps avant que n'aparraissent des vêtement tout à fait ordinaire de couleur noir …mais un peu trop moulant au goût d'Asashi.

« Tobiiii, fit elle sur un ton de reproche

-Allez allez dépêche-toi de sortir autrement le repas va refroidir » et il la poussa vers la sortie.

Dès qu'elle fut sortie de la chambre la lueur orangée des lampes la surpris ayant oubliée qu'il n'y avait pas de fenêtre dans la salle de vie principal.

Toute les personnes présentes dans la pièce s'étaient retournées à cause du fait que Asashi geulait sur Tobi pour qu'il arrête de la pousser. A ce moment là elle se sentit très bête... et n'osa plus bouger ni parler se rappelant que la plupart des personnes présente dans la pièce ne la considéraient que comme un jouet…

Tobi essaya de détendre l'atmosphère

« Alors tout le monde, vous avez quoi est de retour parmis nous ? Allez Asashi-san dis bonjour !

-Hm…Salut »

La tentative de Tobi n'avait pas du tout détendu l'atmosphère et la plupart des personnes retournèrent à leurs activités sans répondre. Deidara s'approcha d'Asashi pour lui parler mais Tobi se plaça entre lui et Asashi l'empêchant de faire quoi que se soit.

« Je vous préviens, scanda Tobi d'une voix dure, maintenant Asashi participeras à TOUS les repas, donc j'espère que l'ambiance s'améliorera rapidement !

Et si l'on se mettait à manger maintenant »

Tous s'installèrent autour de la table rectangulaire. Tobi et Pain aux extrémités. A la gauche de Pain se trouvait Konan puis Kakuzu, Kizame et Asashi. A sa droite était placés Zetsu puis Hidan, Itachi et Deidara.

Tout ce petit monde commencèrent à manger leurs sushi sans grande conviction.

Le repas se déroula sans grande conversation…juste Tobi Asashi et Deidara échangeait quelques mots de temps en temps.

Quand tout le monde eut fini, ce fut Tobi qui ramassa les assiettes et distribua le dessert qui consistait en de petits bonbons en forme d'étoile.

Tout le monde quitta la table, les trois quart laissant leurs bonbons sur la table au plus grand plaisir de Tobi qui mangeait tous ceux rester sur la table.

Presque tous les membres étaient sortis vacant a leurs occupations et autres missions.

Dans la salle de vie ne restait que Asashi, Itachi, Deidara et Kizame.

Kizame assis dans un fauteuil commençait à somnoler. Itachi s'était assis dans le canapé face à la TV, fermant les yeux. Deidara à côté d'Itachi dans le canapé regardait la TV avec attention.

Asashi ne sachant pas ou se mettre se plaça à la seule place libre du canapé, entre Itachi et Deidara, et commença-t-elle aussi a regarder la TV, discutant de temps en temps avec Deidara.

Puis le temps passa, Asashi s'était endormis et quand elle se réveilla elle sentit la douce présence d'une chaleur prés d'elle. Ouvrant les yeux elle s'aperçut qu'elle avait posé sa tête sur l'épaule d'Itachi pendant son sommeil.

Elle se releva doucement et bailla bruyamment en se frottant les yeux regrettant de ne pas encore dormir.

A côté d'elle Itachi riait intérieurement tandis qu'un sourire se peignait sur le visage de Deidara assis a la table de la cuisine.

« Alors bien dormis, débuta Itachi d'une voix faible

-Oui trop ! Faut dire que ton épaule est un très bon oreiller !

-Content que tu ais apprécié. »

Elle se leva du canapé, s'étira de tout son long, fit quelques pat dans la pièce, se dirigea vers la porte close de la chambre et l'ouvrit.

« T'aurais mieux fait de pas l'ouvrir, s'exclama Deidara mort de rire sur la table

-Mais comment je pouvais savoir moi, que j'allais y trouver Pain et Konan en pleins ébats sexuel !!!

-J'en sais rien mais c'était trop marrant la tête que tu faisais et ce qui l'était le plus c'est qu'il se sont même pas arrêter !! Hahaha !!!!

-Oui ba chuut hein !! Je voulais juste regarder par la fenêtre moi pas les déranger en pleine séance d'ardeur !!! »

Comme vous l'avez deviné Asashi qui avait pénétré dans la petite chambre avec l'intention d'aller se caler devant la fenêtre pour regarder à l'extérieur était tombé sur Pain et Konan en pleine activité de couple. Elle était ressortie aussitôt en s'excusant sous le rire de Deidara.

« Pff, t'es trop nul de te marrer encore pour sa alors que sa fait bien 5 minutes que j'les ai dérangés !

-Hm…je suis désolé, dit Deidara en prenant sur lui-même sans éclater de rire.

-Ouai c'est sa ! Ba en attendant vu que la fenêtre est occupé j'me casse dehors !!

-Hé Asashi attend t'as pas le droit de sortir toute seule ! »

Mais elle n'était déjà plus la pour l'entendre. Elle courait dans le couloir se ruant vers la lumière du jour, la vrai lumière qu'elle n'avait pas vus depuis quelques jours et qui lui manquait déjà.

A vrai dire rester enfermer n'était pas une bonne chose pour elle. Elle espérait qu'il ferait soleil au dehors pour qu'elle puisse se prélasser au soleil. Elle pensa aussi qu'elle pourrait s'entraîner un peu histoire de récupérer. Des millier d'idée lui traversait la tête sur les activités qu'elle pourrait faire une fois sortie mais pour le moment sa principal préoccupation était de courir vers le point de lumière au loin qui en quelques sorte l'appelait de toute ses forces !

« Tu crois pas que tu devrais aller la chercher avant qu'elle n'atteigne dehors ? »Proposa difficilement Deidara a Itachi.

« Non je ne pense pas …Tobi n'as rien dit au sujet d'une fugue et je préfère largement qu'elle apprenne ce qu'il se passe au dehors. »

Un long silence s'en suivit à l'intérieur du repaire tandis que tout deux imaginait la réaction d'Asashi lorsqu'elle atteignerais l'extérieur.

Asashi avait arrêter de courir, son pouls battait à cent à l'heure a l'idée qu'elle allait être à l'air libre dans quelque seconde.

Elle avança de quelques pas et fut éblouis par le soleil. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, le soleil était parti laissant place à un ciel nuageux et menaçant autour d'elle rien n'était comme elle ne l'avait imaginé :

La terre n'était pas recouverte d'herbe comme elle croyait mais juste par une boue immonde preuve qu'il avait souvent plu ces derniers temps. Les arbres les plus proches était très lointains et ils paraissaient ternes. Aucun bruit a par celui du vent ne se faisait entendre. La vallée était triste, sombre et innaceuillante car de nombreux corps de personnes déchiquetés gisaient de par et d'autres laissant la preuve qu'une bataille avait eue lieu… ce qui n'était pas arriver depuis des lustres. Asashi ne bougeait plus analysant tout ce qui se trouvait dans son champ de vision, essayant de trouver une quelconque parcelle ou des humain aurait survécus et ou le soleil percerait les nuages.

A son grand désespoir rien n'était comme elle l'imaginait.

« Encore une fois » se dit-elle en soupirant.

Elle trouva un rocher non couvert de boue non loin et s'y assis en tailleur et ferma les yeux réfléchissant.

Tout à coup des images lui apparaissent et se matérialisent sous ses paupières fermés.

Tout ce qui l'entoure lui semble flou, comme ressortis d'un passé lointain. Au loin des voix la supplie de revenir parmis eux ; elle ne les entend pas, ou en tout cas elle essaye de se le convaincre, et continue d'avancer sans se retourner essayant de rester le plus longtemps possible dans ses songes.

Les images défilent de plus en plus vite sous ses yeux, certaines images restent bloqués plus longtemps que d'autre, comme essayant de refaire surface.

Une main se posa sur son épaule la faisant sursauter en s'exclamant.

« Tobi !»

En effet c'était bien lui qui se tenait devant Asashi lui tenant l'épaule fermement , mais elle était sur de l'avoir vu au même endroit dans ses songes…

« Asashi, mais que fais-tu la ? Normalement il me semble que tu n'a strictement rien a faire ici !! Je pense que tu ferais mieux de rentrer si tu ne veux pas que Itachi sois punis par Pain a cause de toi !

-Je ne pense pas qu'il lui arrive quoi que se soit…

-Pourquoi semble tu si sûre de toi ? Pourtant Pain est a l'intérieur, il as dut remarquer ton absence depuis longtemps !

-Je ne pense pas

-Et pourquoi sa ???

-Parce qu'il est bien trop occupé à s'occuper personnellement de Konan !!

-QUOI ???

-Ba oui, ils sont en train de faire l'amour dans la chambre… c'est d'ailleurs a cause de sa que je suis sortie, je voulais voir l'extérieur.

-Je parie que tu as été déçu « encore une fois » …

-Oui … et toujours a cause de toi Tobi » lui fit elle remarquer venant enfin de comprendre pourquoi il était dans ses songes.

« Allez viens rentrons …

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais rentrer avec un traître qui avait planifié tout ce qui se passerait depuis le début !

-Parce qu'il est temps que je t'explique les raisons qui m'ont poussées à le faire. »

Leur conversations prenait une tournure très sérieuse et Asashi ne voulais pas se rappeler son passé, de son ancienne vie envolés a cause d'une seule et unique personnes qui se tenait devant elle. Un traître… Il ne serait désormais rien de plus a ses yeux et puisqu'il avait planifié toute sa vie depuis le début elle ferait en sorte de gâcher tout ses plans !

Elle se le jura lorsqu'elle attrapa le bras de son traître et qu'elle commença à reprendre le chemin du repaire avec un faux sourire plaqués sur les lèvres.

* * *

_Voilà un nouveau chapitre avec un peu de retard & vous m'en voyez désolés !!_

_Je le trouve pas super mais bon …J'espere qu'il vous plairat !_

**Enjoy & Reviews 8D**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Chapitre 7_** :

Dans le chapitre précèdent :

«Elle se le jura lorsqu'elle attrapa le bras du traître et qu'elle commença à reprendre le chemin du repaire avec un faux sourire plaqués sur les lèvres.»

* * *

Ils firent le chemin pour retourner au repaire dans le silence.

Une fois rentrés dans la pièce de vie qui était anormalement bruyante, ils aperçurent Pain & Deidara se criant dessus. Ceux-ci se turent dès qu'ils virent Tobi…

« Ba alors les gas, pourquoi vous vous criez dessus aussi fort ? Plaisanta Tobi

-Ba comment dire, heu…j'engueulais Deidara qui n'avait pas pris l'initiative de partir après Asashi pour la ramener, mais je vois que tu t'en ai occupé ! déclara Pain sceptique

-Oui, en effet…Et j'aimerais savoir pourquoi toi Pain-sama n'es tu pas allé la chercher ?

-En fait j'était occupé…

-C'est sur que t'occuper à baiser est beaucoup plus important que la réalisation de nos projets !

-Hein ? Mais…

-Chut, surtout tais-toi ! Et tu as tout intérêt à ce que cela ne se reproduise plus ! Compris ?

-Oui compris…

-Bien alors serais ce possible de me laisser la pièce pour que je m'entretienne avec Asashi ! »

Personne ne répondit a sa question, il s'empressèrent juste de quitter la pièce. Tobi se retourna vers Asashi et lui montra le canapé de la tête. Ayant compris le message, elle alla s'y assoir.

Il la rejoint quelques secondes plus tard après avoir enlevés son masque.

Asashi était bouche bée, elle qui trouvait Tobi attirant alors qu'on ne voyait son visage était en admiration. Il était magnifique !

Ses cheveux qui commençaient à être longs partait dans tout les sens en de belles mèches rebelles de couleur noires, encadrant son visage a merveille. Un sourire timide s'étendait sur ses lèvres. Et ses yeux étaient très déconcertant mais magnifique malgré le fait que l'un sois emplit d'un sharingan et que l'autre ne contienne pas de pupille et sois d'un noir onyx.

« Haha…A ce que je vois, tu es impressionnée ?

-Et pas qu'un peu, tu es magnifique… »

Tobi, touché baissa les yeux vers le sol. Asashi continua de l'observer en silence à son insu.

« Err…Asashi ?!

-Oui ?

-A la base, je nous ai fait laissé seuls pour que je puisse te parler sérieusement !

-Ha oui désolé, vas-y je t'écoute ! »

La voix d'Asashi s'était tout de suite refroidit, elle ne risquait pas d'oublier de suite la trahison de Tobi.

« Hé bien…il ne faut pas m'en vouloir, s'est a cause et pour toi que j'ai fait tout sa !

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je te crois pas vraiment là !

-Mais il le faut pourtant…Je voudrait tellement que tu me croie ! »

A ces mots Tobi se pris la tête dans les mains, désespéré. Asashi ne l'ayant jamais vu aussi faible s'inquiéta un peu.

« Tobi… tu m'inquiète, raconte moi tout ! »

Il sembla se détendre légèrement aux mots d'Asashi, mais il commença son récit toujours dans la même posture, n'osant pas regarder Asashi.

« En fait tout a commencé quand on été gamins, on avait tout les deux plus de parents. On était insouciant de ce qui se passait dans le monde. Nos journée se résumait a dormir, manger et jouer. Je crois bien d'ailleurs qu'à cette époque tu as été ma seule vraie amie. Les autres était tous effrayé par mes yeux et par l'aura menaçante que je dégageait. Enfin bref, passons…L'important et qu'un jour ou la guerre avait atteint notre village, nous nous sommes cachés ensemble pendant plusieurs jours, nous avons eu peur ensemble…et quand tout les combats avait cessé, c'est avec toi que j'ai promis de faire de ce monde un monde sans guerre ou la paix serait éternel et ou plus aucun sang ne serait versé.

Ensuite on a voyagés pendant de longue année essayant de trouver un village ou même une maison qui aurait accepté de nous garder, sauf que tous prenait peur en me voyant et tous nous rejetait.

Nous, vu qu'on n'était pas bien grand et pas assez mature on ne comprenait pas… Ce qui as fait que l'on a erré pendant longtemps jusqu'à ce que j'apprenne a ce que mes sharingan ne se voient pas. Et c'est la qu'on a enfin eu un chez nous : le village caché de Konoha. On y a grandis, on est rentré dans leur école de ninja, on a vite progressé jusqu'à faire parti de l'ANBU. Mais au fur et à mesure que l'on grandissait j'ai remarqué que tu été plus faible que moi, et qu'il n'y avait pas encore de solution pour la paix que l'on s'était promis. Alors tout simplement j'ai effacé ta mémoire…en me promettant a moi-même de ne pas revenir te voir tant que je n'aurais pas de solution pour la paix et on a continué notre chemin chacun de notre côté.

Chaque jour notre promesse me revenait en tête, m'obsédant continuellement. La réalité m'es arrivé bien assez tôt… pour notre promesse je devait acquérir énormément de puissance, pour cela je me suis battus contre de nombreux adversaires pour obtenir le secret de certaines capacité héréditaires et j'ai dut développés mes sharingan…a mon insu. Il y a bien une chose que je détestais chez moi c'était mes yeux… Ces yeux qui nous ont privés de foyer, et les mêmes yeux qui ont provoqués la destruction de notre village natal. Acquérir de la force me demandait trop de temps…J'ai sut crée un jutsu permettant de rajeunir une personne tout en lui faisant garder ses souvenirs, que j'ai utilisé de nombreuse fois sur nous deux. Et il y a quelques années de cela, j'ai trouvé la solution ! J'ai crée l'Akatsuki pour me permettre de mettre à terme notre promesse. Et quand j'ai vus que l'opération était possible, je me suis précipité pour te retrouvé et nous ais appliquer une dernière fois le jutsu de rajeunissement. Dès le moment ou tu as repris connaissance je t'ai suivis partout, m'assurant que toute ta vie se déroulerais comme prévus jusqu'au moment ou nos routes se croiserait. J'assume aussi le fait de mettre servis de toi a quelques reprise mais c'était pour mener a bien notre projet et aujourd'hui maintenant que tu te rappelle de tout, tu me hais ! Alors que depuis le début, je me décarcasse pour notre rêve commun ! »

Quelques minutes d'un silence pesant s'en suivirent…laissant le temps a Asashi de digérer toute les informations qu'elle venait d'avoir. Tobi releva la tête petit a petit, voulant voir la réaction d'Asashi a cette déclaration. Elle était figé le regard dans le vide.

« Pourquoi alors que notre rêve était commun, ne m'as-tu pas laissé le réaliser à tes côtés ? Pourquoi m'as-tu mise de côté ? J'aurais très bien put t'être utile, même si je n'était pas aussi forte que toi ! »

Tout deux se turent, Tobi se leva du canapé et sortis. Asashi a son départ s'allongea pour réfléchir.

En un mini-sourire elle se dit que ces derniers temps elle réfléchissait trop…

* * *

Voilà un nouveau chapitre…l'avant dernier !

Le prochain sera la FIN ! = (

_Pour tout vous dire je n'aurais jamais crut finir mon histoire comme sa…_

**Enjoy & Review 8D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8**

Dans le chapitre précèdent :

«Tout deux se turent, Tobi se leva du canapé et sortis. Asashi a son départ s'allongea pour réfléchir.

En un mini-sourire elle se dit que ces derniers temps elle réfléchissait trop…»

* * *

Asashi se réveilla en sursaut, décidément les canapés de l'Akatsuki était vraiment trop confortable.

Elle commença a se relever mais elle fut prise d'un vertige.

Elle tomba à genoux en se tenant la tête. Tobi qui était non loin s'approcha d'elle et lui mit la main sur l'épaule.

« Asashi-san, tout vas bien ?

-Je crois oui.

- Désolé si c'est douloureux mais pendant que tu dormais j'ai annulé le jutsu de perte de mémoire que je t'avais mis. Tu devrais maintenant être capable de te souvenir de tout ce qu'il t'es arrivé."

Et en effet, elle se souvenait. Elle voyait des moments de sa vie défilé devant ses yeux. De son enfance avec Tobi a ses côté. De sa deuxième vie a Suna ou elle y avait rencontré son premier amour. De sa troisième vie a Kiri ou elle avait eu une vrai famille et d'encore bien d'autres détails.

Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

« Tobi, les gens que j'ai connus..Que sont-ils devenus ?

-Tous mort de vieillesse.

-…

-…

- Quel âge j'ai Tobi ?

- Asashi-san quel question idiote ! Tu as bien évidemment 23 ans. La fleur de l'âge ou l'amour éternel commence a se faire sentir !

Deviendrais tu gâteuse Asashi-san ? »

Elle le regarda perplexe. Les changements de personnalité de Tobi lui paraissait toujours bizarre. Il se releva lorsque Hidan et Kakuzu entrèrent dans la base quelque seconde après qu'il eu finit sa phrase. Il l'aida a se relever et articula silencieusement son âge. Asashi abasourdis par cette nouvelle se dirigea sans un bruit et sans un regard pour ses acolytes vers la chambre et s'y enferma.

« Dis-donc Tobi qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait qu'elle tirait cette tête là ? (Hidan)

-Oh mais Tobi n'a rien fait de mal ! Il a juste aidé la belle Asashi-san a se relever car elle a eu un vertige.

- Pas crédible (Kakuzu)

- Oui toi aussi tu trouve Kakuzu.. Ecoute moi bien Tobi t'a intérêt a rien lui faire parce qu'autrement sur la tête de Jashin je te tue et je t'accroche a l'entrée de notre caverne comme drapeau. Compris ? (Hidan)

-Oui compris Monsieur l'immortel excusez-moi..

-Ouai-je préfère ça !»

Tobi sortis du repaire la tête basse mais se promettant intérieurement de lui faire payer son affront un de ces jours.

A l'intérieur Kakuzu et Hidan s'étais installés devant la télé sans pour autant l'allumer. Un silence pesant s'était installé. Ce fut Kakuzu qui le brisa.

« Alors abruti d'immortel les sentiments font surface dans ton cœur de glace ces derniers temps ?

- Et bah Kakuzu tu nous a fait ton record de la phrase la plus longue de la semaine. Bravo !

-Répond.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parle crétin d'avare.

-Hm..bien sur. »

Le silence repris mais fut de courte durée Asashi ressortis de la chambre et les voyants sur le canapé s'approcha d'eux.

« Dites-moi vous deux. Va falloir m'expliquer pourquoi a chaque fois vous allumez pas la télé.

- Ma religion me l'interdit. (Hidan)

-Facture d'électricité qui augmente.. (Kakuzu)

-Ah…Je vois y'a aucun de vous pour rattraper l'autre.

- Par Jashin ne me compare pas a ce mortel qui essaie de vivre le plus longtemps possible en ayant plusieurs cœur et en se cousant n'importe comment !

- … (Kakuzu)

-D'accord. Sa s'arrange pas avec l'âge enfaite.. »

Leur conversation fut coupés par l'entrée de Tobi qui s'accrochais a la jambe de Deidara qui peinais a avancé et qui semblait passablement énervé.

« Tobi lâche-moi tu veux on dirais un boulet, hn.

- Deidara-sempai sa me brise le cœur ce que tu me dit là ! Tu le fais bien depuis tout à l'heure.

- Oui parce que je n'avais pas vraiment le choix .

-Noooon je ne te lâcherais plus jamais ! Même quand je serrais mort je resterais accroché a toi !

- Erf..

-Euh Tobi..j'ai faim. On mange quoi ? » (Asashi)

C'es alors que les yeux de Tobi prirent une lueur étincelante et il se décrocha immédiatement de Deidara. Comme un zombie il se dirigea vers la cuisine et commença a sortir de nombreux ingrédients sur la table.

Asashi ayant compris qu'elle ne mourrait pas de faim se soir se retourna vers la télé. Deidara était maintenant assis dans le canapé ou autrement dit la seul place restante ou l'on pouvait être en sécurité. Elle lui jeta un regard plein de reproche avant de s'installer entre Hidan et Kakuzu en ayant pris au préalable la télécommande.

Elle allait allumer la télé quand elle entendit un rire contenue venant du fauteuil de Deidara. Elle ne s'en formalisa pas et alluma la télé en faisant le moins de geste brusque possible de peur de déranger l'un des deux dangereux débiles a ses côtés.

C'est alors que le rire de Deidara emplit alors la pièce. Il n'avait pas put se retenir.

« Je peux savoir ce qui est si drôle ? (Hidan)

- Hn, pardon. Mais vous devriez voir vos têtes. On dirait deux pédophiles qui encadrent une enfant avant de se la disputer ! C'est tout simplement énorme.

-Je vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle (Asashi)

- Tu m'excusera Deidara-sempai mais pour moi on dirait deux gardes du corps choisis par hasard pour surveiller une enfant. (Tobi)

-Toi aussi tu t'y mets Tobi ? Vous voulez que je vous offre en offrande a Jashin ? Ce ne serra pas une offrande de premier choix mais je serrais ravis de me débarrasser de deux chieur comme vous. (Hidan)

-Bon et bien je retourne cuisiner (Tobi)

-LAACHE ! Tu t'échappe ? Viens donc gouter a ma faux ! »

C'est a ce moment qu'Asashi décrocha de la conversation plus qu'ennuyeuse entre l'immortel et son ami d'enfance pour allumer la télé et mettre le son au maximum et zapper sur les nombreux programme inintéressant qu'il s'y trouvait a cet heure.

_« Les meilleurs ramens se trouvent a Konoha ! Oui vous avez bien entendu *ZAP* que la guerre engendré par l'Akatsuki est de plus en plus violente. Ce qui est dut au *ZAP* taux de natalité très peu élevé dans certaines régions et *ZAP* Oh oui oh oui tape dans le fond je suis pas ta mère *_ZAP* et c'est ainsi que nous découvrons *ZAP* John. Que ferrais-je sans toi ? »

« Y'a vraiment rien a la télé en ce moment (Asashi)

- Non il y avait un truk bien pourtant (Kakuzu)

- Ah. Et c'était ? (Asashi)

- La 4eme chaine (Kakuzu)

- C'était quoi déjà ? (Deidara)

- Bah on va voir (Asashi) »

_« Oh oui encoore, ouui j'aime ce que tu me fais. Continue. T'arrêtes pas mon bel étalon Oh ouuuuiiii ! »_

« - Ah ouai t'a raison c'est pas mal. (Deidara)

-Pourquoi c'est toujours des blondes qui font ce genre de truk répugnant ? (Asashi)

- Ahah bah tu devrais te poser la question a toi-même ! (Deidara)

- En parlant de se poser des question je te rappelle que demain c'est a ton tour de passer donc parle pas trop vite ou je pourrais faire en sorte que tu passe un moment très désagréable dans cette chambre !

-Hn.. Et bien de toute façon je laisse ma place a …a .. A Hidan !

-QUOI ? (Hidan Kakuzu & Asashi)

-Et oui c'est comme sa, hn. Et je ne reviendrais pas sur ma décision hn. »

A ce moment là Asashi pris peur du regard pervers qu'Hidan lui lança et elle espera de tout cœur qu'au lit il n'avait pas de rituel aussi bizarre que lorsqu'il tuait quelqu'un !

* * *

Et voilà en espérant que cela vous plaise.

**Enjoy & Review **


End file.
